1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective covers for vehicular floor mats and more particularly pertains to a new floor mat cover for protecting a floor mat of a vehicle from soiling from use of the floor mat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protective covers for vehicular floor mats is known in the prior art. More specifically, protective covers for vehicular floor mats heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,149; U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,592; U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,753; U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,194; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,932; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,868.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new floor mat cover. The inventive device includes top and bottom panels coupled along their outer perimeters to define a pocket therebetween for receiving a floor mat therein. The bottom panel has a longitudinal slit therethrough defining an opening into the pocket.
In these respects, the floor mat cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a floor mat of a vehicle from soiling from use of the floor mat.